1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to an observation and reconnaissance system.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In a known observation and reconnaissance system according to West German application No. 31 34 012 angular mirrors are arranged in a circle around the hatch, the beam paths of which pass through the armored roof into the turret and are reflected into the plane of vision of an observer seated therein. In this manner, an all-around panoramic view is to be provided for the observer, limited to a certain elevation over the azimuthal plane only. The combat area above the armored vehicle, the observation of which is important for defense against aerial attacks, cannot be viewed with this angular mirror layout. For this reason, the angular mirror mounted in the principal "forward" direction of observation may be pivoted in elevation, together with the accessory reconnaisance instruments, such as day and night visual displays, target sights and the like. Observation and reconnaissance possibilities remain limited by this condition. In hilly terrain, which in view of the cover it offers, is preferred by armored vehicles, vision in the azimuthal direction is limited to the immediate vicinity. In order to be able to see "behind the hill", it is known to extend a special reconnaissance device by means of a telesxope arm, but in a "periscope" of this type positional orientation is lost and operation of such a "periscope" in the restricted space of a tank turret is awkward.